


once a lass met a... lass

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [12]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Anneliese wandered the halls of the castle until she heard the sound of the voice she was searching for.





	once a lass met a... lass

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "song".

Anneliese wandered the halls of the castle until she heard the sound of the voice she was searching for. Her heart swelled at the angelic tone of the voice. Anneliese spent many nights falling asleep to it, grateful to have it in her life.

“You say your love is true and I hope that it will be,” Erika sang, sat upon a plush sofa with Wolfie and Serafina in her lap.

“I'd be sure, if I knew that you loved me for me,” Anneliese continued, remembering the song that Erika used to reveal her true feelings to the princess. Erika’s eyes lit up upon seeing Anneliese enter the room.

“Could I be the one you're seeking?” Erika sang out as she stood. She moved towards Anneliese with a theatrical sway to her steps. “Will I be the one you choose?” 

“Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues,” Anneliese replied with a soft smile. Erika grasped Anneliese’s hands and they began to dance on the marble floor as the sang together.

“I'll be yours!”

“Who can say where we'll go?”

“Together we shall always.”

“Who can promise that we'll be.”

“Be as one.” 

“But I'll stay by your side.”

Their lips met just before they sang the last line in unison. “If you love me for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
